fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Szkoła z internatem/Być bionicznym
Uwaga! Strona może zawierać treści nieodpowiednie dla Twojego wieku. 690px|link=Szkoła z internatem#Sezon 1 Szkoła z internatem Sezon pierwszy Jest to zwykły odcinek Seboliii. Opis Przed kamerą na oczach całego świata Fineasz odkrywa, że posiada... bioniczne moce. Zoltan bojący się o swoje pieniądze, wsadza go do antybionicznej klatki. Kiedy Ferb chce uwolnić brata, również odkrywa, że posiada bioniczne moce. Pod koniec odcinka Izabela mówi Baljeet'owi o tym, kim jest Brenda. Bohaterowie * Prezenterka w telewizji; * Zoltan George Davenport; * Fineasz Flynn; * Ferb Fletcher; * Fretka Flynn; * Buford Van Stomm; * Brenda Riverhawk-Davenport; * Izabela Garcia-Shapiro; * Teddy; * Baljeet Tjinder; * Jasmine MacMandy Scenariusz (W telewizji) Prezenterka: Witamy w dzisiejszym wydaniu "Wiadomości". Na początek szokująca informacja z budynku G-Techu. Otóż zniknął on dzisiaj całkowicie z miasta i wyleciał w kosmos. Właśnie teraz rozpoczyna się internetowa rozmowa z nim przez kamerę. (Na wizji pojawia się Zoltan, a za nim widać wielu uczniów, między innymi Fineasza i Ferba) Zoltan: Ej, Brenda, nie wyglądam w tym grubo, bo tak jakoś... Prezenterka: Panie Zoltan... Zoltan: AAA! Ja już jestem na żywo, przepraszam. Prezenterka: Panie Zoltan, co się właściwie wydarzyło? Zoltan: Otóż... G-Tech został zaatakowany przez 15-letnią dziewczynę z bionicznymi mocami. Wylecieliśmy w kosmos, by tu nie dotarła, bo wiemy, że coś planuje. Prezenterka: Bioniczne moce? Zoltan: Tak, to takie nadludzkie zdolności, które umożliwiają przenoszenie przedmiotów myślą, lub strzelaniem elektrycznymi kulami z rą... (Nagle z tyłu Fineasz rozmawiający z bratem macha ręką, z której strzela laserem w kamerę, która się niszczy) Prezenterka: Aaa... to teraz może coś o wojnie na Ukrainie. (Czołówka) Głos: Gdzieś w Stanach Zjednoczonych... Daleko od Danville, Gdzieś w Miami, W szkole miliardera, naukowca Zoltana Davenporta, Gdzieś w środku ukrywają się, Najwięksi geniusze świata! Fineasz i Ferb: To my! (Pojawia się winda, a na niej narysowane liczby i znaki matematyczne, wychodzi ze środka Fineasz) (Obok jest winda, na której są narysowane narzędzia, wychodzi ze środka Ferb) (Piętro niżej na windzie są narysowane instrumenty, ze środka wychodzi Fretka) (Obok z windy na której narysowane są wynalazki i znaki cechujące zło, wychodzi Dundersztyc) (Wszyscy wymienieni bohaterowie pojawiają się przed budynkiem szkoły) Narrator: Szkoła z internatem. (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Być bionicznym. (W G-Techu) Zoltan: Co to było!? Fineasz: Ja... nie mam pojęcia. (Fineasz macha ręką i przez przypadek przycina Zoltanowi grzywkę) Zoltan: Ej! Układałem ją cały ranek! (Zoltan idzie) Ferb (do Fineasza): Stary, masz bioniczne moce? Fineasz: Ja... nie wiedziałem o tym. Ale to jest fajne. Ferb: Bracie, to... tylko ty i Jasmine je macie. A może ja też mam. (Ferb zaczyna machać ręką przed siebie i nic się nie dzieje) Ferb: O, to nie fair. Ale może Fretka ma! Fretka: Taa... ja? Supermoce? (Przychodzi Zoltan w fezie z tabletem w ręku) Zoltan: Słuchajcie, w ciągu pięciu minut ktoś napisał, że G-Tech to tak naprawdę bioniczne wojsko. Kto to mógł napisać? (Buford chowa do kieszeni telefon) Zoltan: Wszyscy zaczęli w to wierzyć. Jeśli w to uwierzą, to mnie aresztują, a moje pieniądze przepadną! (Zoltan zaczyna płakać, ale po chwili przestaje) A wy wrócicie do domu... niestety... Trzeba coś z tym zrobić. (Jakiś czas później, Fineasz siedzi w klatce) Fineasz: Halo, pomocy! (Tymczasem w windzie. Jadą nią Zoltan i Brenda) Brenda: Chyba zapomniałeś o naszym domu. Pewnie teraz jakieś FBI się do niego włamało i zabrało nasze rzeczy. Zoltan: Mam nadzieję, że nie. Aż sam nie wiem co teraz myśleć o tym wszystkim. Brenda: Taa... najpierw Jasmine zaczyna atakować G-Tech, teraz Fineasz ma bionikę. Trochę się tego boję. Słuchaj! Fineasz musi być w zmowie z Jasmine i jej szefow... to znaczy z Jasmine! Zoltan: No chyba tak... Brenda: Przecież Jasmine była po prostu uczennicą, aż nagle bam! Musisz też się pozbyć Fineasza, Ferba i Fretki! Zoltan: Co? A czemu Ferba i Fretki? Brenda: Sądzę, że też mają moce... czemu tak długo jedziemy tą windą? Zoltan: Bo nikt niczego nie wcisnął. Brenda: A, racja. (Tymczasem w windopokoju Izabeli. Izabela pakuje rzeczy do walizki. Na ekranie pojawia się Teddy) Teddy: O, wynosisz się! Juhu! (W pokoju Izabeli zaczyna spadać konfetti) Izabela: Co ty wyprawiasz? Nie mam zamiaru się wynosić. Teddy: To co w takim razie robisz? Izabela: Sprzątam rzeczy Jas... od kiedy cię interesuje nasze życie? Teddy: Po prostu sprawdzam jak się ma nasza kocha... Izabela: Czego ty znowu chcesz? Teddy: Chcę wszystkie rzeczy Jasmine. Izabela: A po co ci je? Teddy: Zoltan chce mi zbudować ciało robota, ale nie będzie wydawał na to kasy, więc muszę sam jakoś zarobić. Dlatego sprzedam przez aukcję internetową wszystkie rzeczy pierwszej na świecie bionicznej osoby. Zarobię grube pieniądze z których dostanę ciało robota! Izabela: O, nie, nie pomogę ci w tym! Ciało robota? Będziesz gorętszym tematem niż ta cała bionika! Teddy: A jeśli zaproponuję ci trochę pieniędzy? Izabela: Ile? Teddy: No nie wiem... tak gdzieś 25%? Izabela: 30%! Teddy: Spoko... Izabela: Więc niepotrzebnie kupywałam hełm kosmiczny by go założyć i wywalić wszystkie rzeczy w kosmos... (Tymczasem w jakimś pomieszczeniu, Fineasz siedzi w klatce, do pomieszczenia wbiega Ferb) Fineasz: Uff, dobrze, że jesteś! Wyciągnij mnie stąd! Moja bionika tutaj nie działa. Ferb: Odległość między kratami jest dłuższa niż ty! Nie możesz tak po prostu wyjść? Fineasz: Jesteśmy w kreskówce, tak się nie da! Ferb: Masz rację, trzeba wykombinować coś innego. Fineasz: Może też jesteś bioniczny. Ferb: Przecież już to przerabialiśmy. Tylko ty jesteś. Fineasz: No a może... nie masz tej mocy? Może potrafisz zrobić coś innego. Ferb: No nie sądzę. Fineasz: Musisz spróbować. Może umiesz ten... strzelić tą elektryczną kulą! Ferb: Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nie umiałbym wycelować i mógłbym cię trafić? Fineasz: Masz rację. Może... coś innego. Wiem! Może masz to przyciąganie rzeczy myślą. Ferb: To już bezpieczniejsze. Spróbuję przyciągnąć kraty do siebie i może wtedy się zniszczą. (Fineasz zasłania twarz, a Ferb wyciąga ręce w stronę krat i zaczyna stękać) Fineasz: Co ty odwalasz!? Ferb: Nie wiem, myślisz, że używałem kiedyś bioniki!? (Tymczasem w windopokoju Izabeli) Teddy: Okej... wystawiłem ostatnią rzecz na licytację. Wiesz, całkiem zgrany z nas duet. Izabela: Współpracuję tylko dla hajsu... Powinnam poprosić Zoltana, by rozwalił mi ekran w tym pokoju, najlepiej młotkiem. Teddy: Jestem w każdym miejscu tego budynku, nawet w wannie. Izabela: I chyba teraz wiem, skąd biorą się w internecie reklamy z gołymi dziewczynami... Teddy: Ej, ktoś dał na licytację 5000$! A nie, to odszkodowanie, które muszę zapłacić za naruszanie prywatności jakiejś rodziny. Izabela: Jak ty to w ogóle płacisz? Teddy: Mam dostęp do konta bankowego Zoltana. Mimo iż jestem komputerem, to nigdy nie widziałem w innym miejscu więcej zer! Izabela: Nie możesz zrobić czegoś, by zachęcić ludzi do brania udziału w licytacji? Teddy: Nie, bo trzeba instalować ciasteczka, a to boli! Izabela: To sama zainstaluję ci... (Izabela bierze do ręki tablet i zaczyna klikać na nim jakieś przyciski) Teddy: Aaaaał!! AAAAAŁAAA! A nie, to tylko łaskotki. Uuu... Ahahahy... (Tymczasem przy klatce Fineasza i Ferba) Fineasz: Spróbuj, no! Ferb: Chwila, ktoś idzie! Fineasz: To Zoltan, ukryj się! (Ferb ukrywa się za jakimś pudłem. Wchodzi Zoltan rozmawiając z kimś przez telefon) Zoltan: Jeśli zepsuł się pani telefon, to jak pani nim do mnie zadzwoniła!? Halo? Hmmm... a, tak, przecież to poczta głosowa! Sprawdzę może ile mam nieodebranych połączeń od klientó... ojj, 60 tysięcy. Z czego 4 tysiące od matki. Fineasz: Wypuść mnie z tej klatki, proszę. Zoltan: Nie, Fineaszu, nie wiem czy mogę ci zaufać. Wiesz, jesteś bioniczny, a co jeśli współpracujesz z Jasmine i próbujesz mnie teraz oszukać? Wolę cię tu zostawić. Fineasz: No proszę... przecież jestem twoim ulubionym uczniem! Chyba... Zoltan: Nie, to Ferb nim jest. Ferb (cicho): Taak! (Wszyscy się patrzą na skrzynkę, za którą jest Ferb) Ferb: Znaczy się... miau! Zoltan: Dziwna ta skrzynia. Ja już pójdę. (Wychodząc) Chyba trzeba będzie do wszystkich oddzwaniać. Ferb (wychodząc zza skrzyni): Było blisko. Fineasz: Słuchaj, wiem, jak to trzeba zrobić! Nie myśl o tym, co chcesz zrobić. Musisz myśleć, że jesteś bioniczny. Wtedy, kiedy ja użyłem tej mocy, właśnie o tym myślałem, może o to tu chodzi! Spróbuj! Ferb: Okej, jedyna opcja. (Ferb wyciąga rękę ku kratom i zaczyna stękać) Fineasz: Możesz przes... Ferb (opuszcza rękę): Możesz przestać!? Chcę się skupić! (Ferb wyciąga znowu rękę ku kratom i zaczyna stękać. Po chwili kraty zaczynają się wyginać, aż w końcu odrywają się i przelatują przez całe pomieszczenie) Fineasz: Ferb! Ty też jesteś bioniczny! Zoltan (wchodząc do pomieszczenia): Ferb? Ty też jesteś bioniczny? Ferb: Yyyym... najwyraźniej. (Do pomieszczenia wbiega Brenda) Brenda: Co tu się stało? Słyszałam jakieś dziwne odgłosy i myślałam, że to Jasmine, czy coś... Zoltan: Nie... to Ferb. Brenda: Ferb też jest bioniczny? Zoltan: Tak. Ale... jak? Brenda: No cóż... nie wiem. Nie wiem, kto projektował im bionikę. Zoltan (zaczyna płakać): Jakim cudem ktoś wymyślił coś lepszego ode mnie? Brenda: Oj... Zoltuś, nie płacz. Zdarzają się ludzie lepsi. Zoltan: Ale dlaczego ode mnie!? (Ociera łzy) A wy... rozwaliliście mi klatkę, której materiał jej krat miał być użyty jako tarcza dla naszego budynku. Teraz z tego się nie da zrobić ani tarczy, ani klatki. Muszę coś wymyślić. Brenda: A co zrobisz z nimi? Powinniśmy ich zamknąć gdzieś. Zoltan: Nie, nie powinniśmy. Chyba podczas wysłuchiwania nudnych rozmów, zdałem sobie sprawę, że Jasmine może się ot tak tu włamać, dlatego oni powinni być do czasu zakończenia tego wszystkiego ochroniarzami budynku! Brenda: Jak sobie chcesz. Dla bezpieczeństwa wolałabym ich wywalić stąd. Zoltan: Pffff... no nie wiem, a zapewniłabyś lepszą ochronę? Brenda: No... chyba masz rację. Powinni zostać. (Tymczasem w pokoju Izabeli) Izabela: No i... zakończyły się wszystkie licytacje! Teddy: Nie wierzę, że nikt nie chciał kupić jej spoconej koszulki? Spocone koszulki Justina Biebera to kupują, ale tego to już nie! (Do pokoju wchodzi Baljeet) Baljeet: Cześć. (Teddy znika z ekranu) Izabela: Heej... Baljeet: Słyszałaś? Jakiś idiota zrobił licytacje rzeczy Jasmine i nawet nie pomyślał o tym, jak w przesyłce jednogodzinnej przesłałby coś z kosmosu. Izabela: Co? Ustawiłam przesyłkę jednogodzinną? Baljeet: To ty? A, przepraszam. Izabela: Spoko. Chcieliśmy zarobić z Teddy'm trochę hajsu. A, właśnie, słuchaj... bo wiesz, ja... byłam w pokoju, gdzie ukrywa się Jasmine. Oni są w tym budynku. Baljeet: Oni? Izabela: No... Jasmine... i Brenda. (Baljeet otwiera usta z zaskoczenia) (Napisy końcowe) (W pokoju Brendy i Jasmine) Brenda (trzymając w ręce tablet, na którym widać Izabelę i Baljeeta): Nie wierzę w to! Jak ona mogła mu to powiedzieć!? Jasmine: Co teraz zrobisz? Brenda: Nie wiem, ale Teddy mógł to słyszeć, więc go tu ściągnę! (Brenda zaczyna klikać na tablecie) Brenda: Gotowe! Teraz, jak Teddy się tu pojawi, to nie będzie mógł stąd wyjść. Chyba będziemy musiały trochę poczek... Teddy (pojawiając się na tablecie Brendy): O, co to za miejsce!? Chwila, Jasmine!? I... Brenda!? Co się tu dzieje!? Brenda: Zamknij się! (Brenda przesuwa palcem po jego ustach) Brenda: Teraz lepiej. Jasmine: A co zrobisz z Baljeetem i Izabelą? Brenda: O to bym się nie martwiła. Nie chcieliby kłótni między mną, a Zoltanem, więc będą bali się powiedzieć... KONIEC